1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus for storing a received image.
2. Related Background Art
There is a facsimile apparatus for preserving image data received via a facsimile to a hard disk without recording onto a paper.
Such a facsimile apparatus is used to save papers or to preserve the received image data to a medium other than the paper.
However, in such a facsimile apparatus, when the image data preserved in the hard disk is searched, there is a way nothing but the image data is searched by using the telephone number on the transmission side as a key word, so that it is difficult to search desired image data. In order to input the image data into a filing apparatus in which the image data can be easily searched, the image data preserved in the hard disk is once read out from the facsimile apparatus and is recorded onto the papers and the recording papers must be read into the filing apparatus, so that those operations are very troublesome.